


An Open Letter To The Misanthropic Nihilists

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 minutes of possibly angry ranting about science, Evolution, Factual, Freeform, Outer Space, Poetry, Science, Stars, Talk Science to Me Baby, admittedly slam poems can be described as fancy rants, freeform poetry, ranting about science, scientifically accurate facts, space, this is basically a script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: A slam poem, which is a verbal poem, written with the inspiration of space and stars and under the issued prompt of being an open letter.Basically this is a three minute long rant about science.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably record this and post the recording, because that is how slam poems actually work, but I don't have any equipment for that so this is what you get instead.  
> In the event I _actually_ get a microphone I will read this out and post it.

We are made of stardust.

The blood in our veins and the ground beneath our feet are made of the same thing.

We are made from the ashes and cinders of far flung stars, aeons apart in both age and distance.

The universe is 13.83 billion years old, our solar system is 4.6 billion years old.

Our planet, our cradle, has been bombarded with meteors from the moment of its birth, 4.543 billion years ago.

Every drop of water on Earth, from the rain from the sky and the deepest parts of the sea, was brought to Earth by meteors from the far reaches of space.

Lightning strikes, volcanic activity, and chemicals in pools of alien water mutating into base protein chains are the source of life on Earth.

The very creation of our atmosphere, in the Great Oxygenation Event wiped out almost all microbic life on Earth.

Since then there have five Great extinctions and innumerable smaller ones, all giving way to the next generation.

Not once, prior to the evolution of taxonomical hominids, was there a creature able to see the light of foreign stars and wonder where they came from.

Anatomically modern humans have existed for two hundred thousand years, and it was only in the last fifty thousand that the seeds of culture sprouted.

Our kin are dead and in that we are alone, _yes_ , but we are here...

 

[ _pause_ ]

 

...It was only ten thousand years ago that we founded civilisation, and look how far we've come.

Is it any question why we had the audacity to call ourselves 'Wise'?

Because even before we became truly human we have tried to understand the world around us.

We have worshipped our patron star and the rain that nourishes us.

We have shouted to the skies, screaming, begging and clawing our way to make sense of everything around us.

We are the result of billions of years of death and evolution.

How can that be meaningless?

How can that mean nothing?

We are made of stardust, we are the universe understanding itself.

We are trying our hardest to make sense of our own existence.

So if you could act like we aren’t complete morons for bumping into each other while doing so, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
